In general, a conventional heat dissipating assembly of a computer system installs a heat sink on a processor chip of a motherboard, and the heat sink is attached and covered on the top of the processor chip, and the heat sink includes a fan. The heat dissipating method uses the heat sink for absorbing the heat produced by the processor chip and expanding the area of the heat source, and the fan installed on the heat sink blows air to produce air flows to guide the hot air flow of the heat sink in different directions, so as to achieve the heat dissipating effect.
However, the interior of the computer casing is a closed space, and thus the hot air cannot be discharged directly and completely from the computer casing, but will be circulated in the computer casing instead, and it will result in a poor heat dissipating effect or fail to achieve the desired heat dissipation function. Therefore, an overheat of the processor chip occurs easily and lowers the operating performance or even causes a system crash.
Therefore, related manufacturers developed a heat dissipating apparatus with a water cooling block structure, which includes a base, an upper casing having a containing space and covering the base and input and output pipes installed on one side of the upper casing and interconnected with the containing space, so that the base can be attached onto a processor chip on a motherboard, and a working fluid is allowed to flow from the input pipe into the containing space for absorbing a heat source absorbed in the base. After the heat is absorbed, the heat source in the containing space absorbed by the working fluid is discharged from the output pipe for cooling to achieve the effects of overcoming the shortcomings of the prior art and providing a better way of dispersing the heat source.
Although the conventional water cooling block structure allows the working fluid to flow into the containing space from the input pipe to absorb heat and discharges the working fluid from the output pipe for cooling and dispersing the heat source, yet the heat dissipation is conducted by a heat exchange and the input pipe and the output pipe share a containing space, so that the working fluid, regardless of absorbing heat or not, is mixed with cold and hot fluids, and the temperature difference for the heat exchange becomes smaller, and causes a poor heat dissipation. Obviously, the conventional computer cooling apparatus with a water cooling block structure cannot meet the requirements of an actual use.